Promises That Never Lie
by VampyreEmoHunter
Summary: Make a swear, a pinkie promise, cross your heart and hope to die, but nothing can compare to their Promise that never will lie. Go away, dont read this. Close the book and burn the pages. I dont want you to suffer of pain and tears. But if you chose to read this, just know one thing. I promise you, my promise will not lie..
1. Chapter 1

Promises That Never Lie

Summary: (promises don't lie)

Make a swear, a pinkie promise, cross your heart and hope to die, but nothing can compare to their Promise that never will lie.

Go away, dont read this. Close the book and burn the pages. I dont want you to suffer of pain and tears. But if you chose to read this, just know one thing. I promise you, my promise will not lie..

Rated: T

(Uhm, hallo? Hey i posted early! Give me credit for that! Anyway so sorry for not posting earlier! School work took place and now I have a cold... Plse enjoy! Not everyone's OC is in first chap so sorry but plse enjoy!

Discliamer: Uhm... I dont own any characters but mine and Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima-san. (Yesh original characters are in here...Just later on..))

A silver haired girl turned around at the sound of the loud groan.

Her purple eyes widen at the sight before her.

"A-a-ARCH!" She screams and runs to the green haired boy's aid.

"Arch! Arch! Don't do this! Come ON!" Yells the girl with tears in her eyes.

They silver eyed boy opens his eyes and feels the arrow burrowed in his chest.

Breathing hurts and he squints to see her beautiful face.

"T-T... Please, dont cry." Arch whispers.

"B-but Arch, you're dying!" Toshayashisatsukino sobs into her hands.

"T-toshi. Please, you're ruining your beautiful face." He smiles before wincing in pain.

"Arch..."

He smiles and twirls a peice of her hair on his finger.

"Don't cry... I-i love...love...y-" His eyes fade into white and his hand falls, with the lock of hair still in his fingers.

Toshi's eyes widen and a silver tear rolls down her face.

"A-a... ARCH!" she cries and burries her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" She sobs as she sits back up.

Then, an idea forms in her head.

"I said I'd never leave you... And never leave you i shall. I'll give you a chance to live again... Arch.."

She place both of her hands on hid chest and they glow silver.

"Live...again." She says and she glows a lively silver with rainbow circling and her eyes glow.

Her shadow becomes the outline of a dragon and disappears.

The shadow travels through out him and she falls down.

"L-live..."

(18 years later)

"Morning Toshi!" Yells a tall green headed boy with lightly dusted silver eyes, waving at the girl walking up to the guild.

"Huh? Oh, hey Ark..." Yawns the sleepy girl with rainbow hair and silver pulsing through it.

Her violet eyes with silver pupils dart around the greek structured building.

People sat on stone benches with small tables around them and the marble floor had the greek alpheabet carve in.

The multu-colored hair girl sits at the bar, waving the bartender over.

"Hello Toshi." Says the burly man looking at her.

"Faust... Get me a coffee, black, no sugar or creamer." The bossy girl commands him and Faust goes off to get it.

"Toshi-san...its not good for you to drink coffee...you're a blood type O..." Says a small boy with stringy brown hair and blue eyes.

Toshi looks down at the boy and smirks smugy.

"Christopher, you know i really dont care..." Christopher sighs and sits at a nearby table.

"Christopher-sama?" Says a soft voice, startling the young boy.

He looks up to see a woman with short black hair and red eyes sitting across from him, concern written on her face.

"Hey Friday-san..." He waves and Friday smiles softly.

"What's wrong? You seem sad anout something." Friday asks Christopher and he sighs.

"Well, my mother went on a mission about a month ago with

Alexsis, and neither of them have contacted us... Im just worried something happened, because they both have defensive magic..." Christopher puts his head down, feeling very depressed now.

"Its okay, Christopher-sama. Your mother is very strong on her own. Dont worry about her." Friday gets ip and puts her hand on his shoulder.

The nine year old looks up at her with small tears in his eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" He snifflies and Friday smiles.

"Of course, Laura-sama will be fine. I promise." Christopher smiles.

"Thank you Friday-san!"

Up the stairs and to the doors of the master's office sits a tall green haired girl with silver eyes and a fox sitting by her side.

"I wonder when Keylian and Jachar will be back from their mission..." The master known as Crystal 'Crys' sighs as she sets her chin on her laced fingers.

The 17 year old woman flips through the papers lying on her desk until her showing eye chatches one.

"Unknown mass murders caused by a guild? Not too terrible... Here's another: Sudden disappearences supposingly caused by a guild? No... Nothing for the A-class board.." Crys keeps flipping the pages until the last one, which is a golden sheet with black ink letters.

The green head reads the letter.

"Dear Griffin's Wing,

My daughter has disappeared from my house and i am terribly worried. She contains a certain magic and of she is in the wrong hands i dont know what could happen, it wouldnt be good.

Please send 4 of your members to help.

Thank You,

Madame Lucia."

The green headed girl suddenly stands up.

"M-madame Lucia?! She's the strongest earth magic user of all times, she was grabted immortality from a god themself! Of course i must give this quest out!" Crys grabs a peice of paper and scribbles somethig on there before it disappears in a small flame when finished.

"Who should i send? My strongest is Toshi and Ark... Those two then but two more... If Keylian and Alexsis were here..." Crys shakes her head and opens the door to the balcony with rails.

The hunterss sits on the rails.

"Friends!" She calls out and everyone silences, looking at her.

"I have recieved a special letter from Madame Lucia! Requesting her lost daughter to be taken home! I have chose 4 people to report to her!"

The guild waits in silence, anticipation clear to read.

Crys opens her mouth and calls the names.

"Toshi!"

The rainbow/silver head simpily claps her hands slowly with a small grin on her face.

"Friday!"

The polite mannered woman nods while smiling.

"Ark!"

The green haired boy grins hugely while giving Crys a huge thumbs up.

"And..."

Everyone else holds their breath.

Just then the doors to the guild opens and two figures walk in.

Crys eyea dart over quick and sigh in releif as she notices a black muffler and light gray spiked hair.

"Keylian."

Keylian nods, with his amazing hearing heard the convo from far away, and tells the man beside him something before walking off.

"So, two re-quip users, an elemental bubble user, and a double slayer...what an interesting group." The hooded figure beside the door leaves once again unnoticed.

-LINE TIME(i have nothing to say but Congratz to peoples who'sOCs are in first chap! I usually dont put so many! See ya'll next chap Line Time!)-

A tall blonde girl walks up to a marble green/black door with a red serpant painted on it, a white fang sticking out.

The building is an oval shape and the blonde with firey red eyes walks in.

The inside of the guild is green ground with red walls and white specks on them with barred doors to lead to the other places, such as the pool an others.

"You're back late..." Says a voice making the blonde jump and turn.

Sitting ontop a hightable is a blonde woman with sea green eyes and a scar on her red lips.

"M-mom...I'm sorry..." The younger blonde apologizes.

The older blonde, known as Hazel, smiles and hops off the table.

"I'm not too mad. Just dont be late again, Jessica." Jessica nods and Hazel and her walk up to a red trap door and climb down the ladder there.

They walks through halls with doors to other portals to houses before arriving at theirs.

The two walk through the spiraling green portal and arrive at a two story house.

"Where's dad?" Asks Jessica, breaking the silence.

"He's returning from his job tommorow. For now, rest." Hazel kisses Jessica on the forehead before sending the girl off to bed.

The next day in the guild a tall slender girl with long black hair and grey eyes walks in.

"Hello Lu!"

The gothic lolita girl nods and smiles while holding her notebook to her chest, clutching onto it for some reason.

Lucina, known as Lu, Cypher, the Blood Baroness of Serpants Fang, the guild once named Vampyre Fang but was disbanded before changed

to Serpants Fang.

Lu sits down at a table across from someone, before staring off into space.

Sitting across from our vampire is a tall man with a hood over his face.

His feet, instead of being covered, are bare and scrape the floor.

This man is Mark Edward Lee, our Death Dragon Slayer.

"Hey, Lu..." He says and the vampire girl looks up at him.

"What is it Mark?" She asks in a sort of chilling voice, but a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Alyce was talking to me, and said she needs to see you in her office."

Lucina nods and stands up, heading to the office.

"Thanks Mark!" She waves, still holding onto the mysterious notebook.

The black haired girl knocks on the black barred door leading to the Masters office.

"Come in." Says a deep voice and Lucina walks in.

Sitting behind the desk is a tall blacl haired girl with twin pigtails reaching her knees and one eye showing, green, with the other covered by a blood red eye patch.

"Hello, Alyce." Lucina says cheerfully.

"Hello, Lucina. I guess Mark told you i wanted you to come here?" The goth lolita nods and the master smiles softly.

"I need you and Mark to do this job for me. You two are the strongest at the moment here since Hayashima went on another mission. You will be working with a friend guild of mine. Don't get them mad. Talk to Mark for details."

Lucina nods and Alyce waves her off while a shadow pen appears in her hands signing papers away again.

The vampire walks down to where Mark is sitting and sits down again.

"Well, Alyce told me to ask you for details."

Mark nods and explains the mission.

"We have to work with Griffins Wing to find the daughter of Madame Lucia. We meet up with them at the Holy Water Cave in Mizukito Town. 9am tommorow." Lucina nods.

"Its 2pm now. Shall we leave early at 6pm today so we can make it early incase they are?" Mark agrees ad the two mages head their seperate ways.

-Line Skip-

"Water..." Was all that was heard before the white haired girl was thrown onto the water slide.

The girl screams at the top of her lungs as she rushes down the stone water slide before landing in a small 3ft deep pool.

"COLD!" She yells, crawling out and shivering on the ground.

"Lola get off the floor, you dont know whata been on there.." Says a males voice and the girl looks up.

A tall brown haired boy with hair covering his while face showing his lips and chin with frayed ends stands there.

"Chris.. You're soo mean!" The blue eyed girl known as Lola whines before standing up, then dusting off her knee length purple and black laced dress.

"Griffen told me to make sure you got back okay so thats what i'm doing..." Chris rolls his eyes at Lola's antics.

"Come on.." He grabs her hand and drags her around the mansions twisty halls.

In the main room at the small table sits a tall black spiked hair man with orange eyes and one lip peircing.

"Hey Lola!" He yells cheerfully and Lola acts childish and looks away.

"Griffen, why do you treat me like a little kid?" The man known as Griffen ruffles Lola's hair.

"Because i want to make sure you dont die again! I dont like using my magic!" Lola giggles and starts a concersation, pulling Cris in now and then.

Well, of to the masters room we go where a tall buff blond with red eyes sits behind a desk with a man in front of him.

"So, Zennie. Why did you want to talk to me?" The blonde asks.

"Well, Master Rick, this guild is so empty. Ought we get more members?"

Rick looks at Zennie and sighs.

"Dont worry. Basaliks Riv is fine the way it is..."

Only little did this small independent guild know was they might come to an end, which is another story...

-Line that Skips-

A light pink haired girl with vermillion eyes sits on a table near a dark part of the room.

Her mouth is open as beautiful words stream from it, a lovely song.

A plain white dress sits upon her shoulders and reaches her knees, exposing her back.

"Rhythm..." Says a black haired teen, walking down the sandy/green stairs leading the the onyx room.

The girl known as Rhythm looks up.

"Yes, Aiden?" She asks in a slightly upset tone, due to being interuppted while singing.

"Spinx wants to see us in her office... Now." He adds seeing her huff.

Rhythm hops off her table and walks upstairs.

"Well, come along Aiden!" She yells back down to him.

Aiden sighs and walks up the stairs behind the upset pinkette.

Rhythm opens the door to the Masters room to show two boys there with a girl and a woman.

The first boy has white hair reaching above his shoulder blades and framing his face, his eyes all black making it seem he has nothing but sockets.

The second boy has a short buz like cut hair that is black and green eyes.

The girl that is there has twin pig tailed purple hair reaching her knees with the hair framing her face and covering her right eye completely and showing only little of her left, giving a purplish glow to the pupil and black around it.

Sitting at the desk is a tall woman with shoulder length black hair, golden beads strung on peices near her face. She has golden eyes with a silver scar over the left one.

"Hello, everyone..." She says.

"Hello Mistress Spinx..." The five others recite.

Spinx smirks and motions for them to sit at the chairs in the room.

"Do any of you know why i called you here?"

The purple haired girl raises her hand, jumping in her seat.

"Yes, Dilath?"

"Because," she giggles "we have a new target?" Her pupil in her showing eye moving to the left side of her eye, the rest of the eye staying the same.

Spinx grins.

"Congradulations..."

Dilath claps for herself while squealing.

"As our Doll said we have a new target..."

"And whom may this target be?" Asks the white haired guy.

"If you would listen, Morte, you would know..." Glares a white haired girl in the corner with white eyes.

"Shush, Kira and sit." Spinx glares at Kira making the girl sit on her knees.

"Anyway, Morte our Target is someone from a local guild coming to rescue Madame Lucia's daughter..."

"Who?" Asks the black haired guy, known as Aspen.

"Keylian Everdark... The Lightning and Flame dragon slayer..."

"Why not that Techno-sphere user? My dolls say shes going to appear.. I want her as a pet!" Dilath complains.

"You may keep that girl as a pet if you wish Dilath, but Keylian's magic intrigues me... I wish to see what i could do with it.. Maybe use it ad a weapon if Kira could evoulve it?"

Kira nods.

"It would be my honor, Mistress Spinx."

Spinx nods.

"Good, now where is Juri?"

"He has Madame Lucia's daughter in captivity below... Want me to get a report from him?" Asks Rhythm, fixing the hair pins on the side of her head.

"Yes, do that." Rhythm nods and leaves the room.

"You are all dissmissed. Remember, once the legal guilds attack bring me Keylian. Or so help me you just might die fron failure..." Spinx narrows her eyes at the remaining guild members.

"We understand, Mistress Spinx." They recite and she waves them off.

"Cant wait to see what your power may do.. Keylian Everdark..."

-Line Space -

"MITCHIKU!" A loud voice rumbles through the once quiet guild of Mermaids Tear.

"Eep! Coming!" A tall woman with long black hair casading down her back with two strands pinned back and hazel eyes runs from her chair at the bar to the mistress office.

Mitchiku throws open the door to see a woman with another girl standing beside her there.

The woman has choppy red hair, that was dyed, and black eyes with freckles, this woman is known as Mikuri Hino, the eldest sister of the Hino family and the mistress of the guild.

The girl next to her has shoulder length black hair, bangs covering her right eye and her eyes are brown, this is Mizore Hino, youngest of the Hino family.

And Mitchiku Hino is the second eldest/youngest.

"Yes Mistress?" Asks Mitchiku.

"I want you and Mizore to do this job with Kalypso..."

"K-kalypso?" Mitchiku complains.

"But she always is full of herself around me! Sis, please dont make me work with her!"

Mikuri glares at her little sister.

"Mitchiku Hino... You will work with Kalypso and finish this job without failure... Do you understand?" Mitchiku nods.

"Y-yes Ma'm..."

Mizore snickers.

"Same for you Mizore, even though you and Kalypso and friends."

Thr brown eyed girl nods.

"I wont let you down sister..." Mizore grabs Mitchiku by the knees and flings her over back to where she is holding her ankles.

"We'll leave now!" Mizore says cheerfully, dragging her older sister behind her.

"Kalypso~!" Yells Mizore and the raspberry low pig tailed girl with dark purple eyes walks out.

"Hey Mizore! Why are you dragging Mitchiku?"

Mizore snorts.

"Being the drama queen she is i had to drag her before she cried a river.

Kalypso laughs along with Mizore and Mitchiku grumbles.

"Least I dont hafta walk..."

-lines skips-

"Hallo~ everyone!" Yells a happy golden/brown haired girl with bright blue eyes.

"Hey Claretta." Smiles a man with spikey raven hair and electric blue eyes.

Claretta grins and walks to the barmaid.

"Hey, Danniellea! Can i have some apple juice?" Claretta asks a busty redhead.

"Sure thing Claretta!" Danniellea smiles before walking to get a glass and the apples to make the juice.

While waiting for her juice, a tall red haired teen with yellow eyes walks ip to Claretta.

"Hey Claretta, i got you something~." He says and Claretta giggles.

"Damion...i already know its going to be a prank..."

Damion pouts and starts to slowly walk away.

'Well now i feel guilty...'

"Hey, Damion? Nevermind..." Damion secretly smirks before turning around and handing Claretta a jar.

"Whats this?" Claretta opens the jar before screaming and throwing it at Damion, who catches it with ease.

"EWW! PLUMS!" Claretta covers her nose while Damion laughs, walking away with the jar full of plums.

"Are you okay Claretta?"

Asks Danniellea, setting down the apple juice.

"No i think I'm going to be sick..." Claretta moans into the table she rested her head on before sipping the apple juice.

-line slip-

So from each guild we have heros who have a role in our tale.

But right now we have another worry upon our hands, Madame Lucia's daughter has disappeared and a dark guild has her.

A past was forgotten and given the wrong future... The only thing is...

What next could we bring?

Chapter one end...


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N:)

(Disclaimer: Blah blah blah not mine.)

"They're late..." Lucinastates plainly, an annoyed look crossing her face.

"Gosh... Its hot out here..." Mark complains.

Lucina and Mark are currently sitting at the train station, wating for Griffins Wing to finally appear.

Suddenly a crack above them is heard and 4 people come crashing down.

On the top is a rainbow/silver haired girl with strange eyes, under her is a black haired girl dressed like a butler, under her is a boy with light grey hair and a black muffler, and the last one is a long green haired boy.

"Nice catch, Ark!" The rainbow haired girl congradulates, hopping off the pile.

"Thanks Ark." Says the black head.

The light grey just gets up and dusts himself off.

"N-no p-problem.. Guys.." Moans Ark, slowly getting up.

"Who are you?" Demands Mark, already in a sort of battle positions.

"Greetigs friend, we are from Griffins Wing, the guild Serpants Fang is supposed to work with." The black hair girl bows.

"I am Friday Knight. This is Ark-san, Toshi-san, and Keylian-san." The blak haired girl know and Friday says.

"I'm Luina Cypher. He's Mark Edward Lee. We're glad to work with you." Lucina says, her low chilling voice creepy but smiling.

"Well, Ark, since your magic got us here, can ya teleport us to our destination?" Toshi looks at Ark who nods.

"Yeah!" A green magic circle appears under all of them before they disappear in a flash.

Not even seconds later they all appear infront of a huge mansion made from the side of a mountian.

"Wow! Such a structure!" Exclaims Friday, looking upon it in awe.

Toshi snorts at the other re-quip mage before knocking on the door.

A tall white haired girl with silver eyes opens the door.

"Hello! I assume you're from the two guilds right? Come in!" The girl greets and everyone walks in with hellos and one snort.

"I'm your client, Lucia... Please come and sit." Lucia welcomes them before walking into the living room.

"Thank you..." Ark smiles and walks in behind her with Lucina trailing him happily.

Keylian narrows his eyes at Lucia's reeceding figure before slowly walking inside.

Friday glances outside, for thinking she saw a person but shakes off the feeling before walking in leaving Mark and Toshi outside.

"Why arent you walking in?" The re-quip mage asks the dragon slayer, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I believe in the customary 'ladies first', but i could ask you the same question as well..." Mark narrows his eyes slightly as Toshi sends him a glare.

"Hmp. I dont like slayers... Espicially from other guilds..."

Mark deadpans.

"And whats that supposed to mean?" He demands, his eyebrow twitching.

Toshi looks at him with a look to kill from the corner of her eyes again.

"Meaning leave me and Ark alone... Infact leave my guild alone." The multicolored hair girl says plainly.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do." Mark's eyes harden and Toshi growls, a huge purple bladed sword with a emerald green hilt appears in her right hand and she whips around, placing the blade at the base of his neck.

"Dont piss me off, Serpant. Our guild masters might be friends, but that doesnt excuse what you did to Griffin before."

"I had no help in that Mascare..." Mark stands still, preparing to summon his magic if needed.

"I dont care. Because of your guild someone dear to me is dead and i dont care for a replay..." Toshi growls before making the sword disappear and walk inside.

"Dont EVER try making friends with us..." Her last words float out the door to his ears.

"Whats her problem?" Mark mumbles, eyes a little suprised from her outburst and he rubs his throat before walking inside closing the door.

Inside the living room everyone is seated on velvet green dresses as Lucia sits waiting.

"Everyone's here now." Friday says as Mark sits next to Lucina.

"So in our guild letter you stated your daughter is currently missing, am i correct?" Toshi crosses her legs, rests her elbows on the crosses one, laces her fingers, and rests her chin on them.

"Yes, I am aware of the lack of details but you never know if someone grabs the letter before it makes it." Lucia replys.

"Could we be filled in on more details, Lucia-san?" Friday asks, picking some flint of her clothes.

"Yes. My daughters name is Yukie, she contians an explosive earth power, if its mixed with anyother small or big power she could destroy the world. She disappeared exactly 3 days ago and i cant use tracing to find her." Lucia pauses and takes a breath before continuing.

"I fear maybe the nearby dark guild might've taken her. They always try to do stuff like that but I've always stopped them before i retired."

Silence falls on the group as they listen.

"Madame Lucia... What is this dark guilds name?"

Lucia looks at Ark, whom asked the question.

"Spinx Screech..."

-Line Skip-

"Okay, explain me this, where the hell are we?"

"... To be truthful i have no idea..."

A huge scream echoes through the forest.

"LAURA YOU ALWAYS LOSE US!" A long green haired girl with brown eyes yells at a long brown haired girl with brown eyes.

"Sorry Alexsis..." Laura apologizes.

"You even have a kid and you dont have a sense of direction... Sorry that was unnecissary." Alexsis looks around at the lovely forest they managed to land in.

"Now i have to see the land scape here... Ugh my magic is still refilling." Laura smiles at Alexsis.

"Dont worry, we can stay here a while." The brunette sits on her kness having her long dress cover her legs.

Alexsis sighs and sits down, pulling her knees to her chest, and her hair sprawling on the forest ground.

Laura fixes her wavy pony tail reaching her waist and looks around a little.

"Hey, isnt that Toshi, Ark, Friday, and Keylian?" The shimmer mage points out.

"Hmmnn?" The Techno-sphere mage glances up and smiles.

"By my magic it is." The two girls gets up and run over to the 6 mages.

"Toshi-sama!" Yells Laura, stopping next to the stopped group.

"Laura...Alexsis... What are you doing here?" Keylian asks, adjusting his muffler.

"Well, after out mission Laura wanted to walk home and we got lost here..." Alexsis explains.

"I DID NOT lose us, the map lied!" Laura argues back.

"It's good you girls made it. We could really use your magic!" The green haired boy smirks and winks causing a little tingle to send trough Alexsis.

'Alexsis calm down, you know Ark likes Toshi already...' The green haired girl argues with herself.

"Really Ark, because last time you said that i was useless..." Laura puts while small glitter beads appear on her hands.

"I suggest we do take them on our mission though, Ark-san." Friday imputs, dusting off her gloves by whipeing her hands.

"Thats a good idea..." Keylian offers as well and Toshi blinks thinking.

"Well if everyone thinks so...i guess i can let you guys tag along..." Alexsis and Laura smile before glomping Toshi.

"Ack! I know! I know! Now get offa me!"

Lucina giggles lightly and smooths her dress.

"Shouldn't we finish the mission now? We're on a time limit." Lucina nods at marks statement.

"Very well, come along everyone..."

-LINE TIME(Hallo its Line Time again~! Thank you everyone who reveiwed it gives me so much motivation! For those whose OCs havent appeared dun worry! The' arrive shortly! Maybe even this chap! It is very challenging to track over 20 OCs but i spend my time after school writing and repsonding. I usually will post twice a month mayne 3 times if lucky but i make long chapters so you wont be disappointed! If for a while im not here that means i have no internet acess and next update will be ASAP. Thanks everyone and see ya next time!)-

"Please stop dragging me..." Was the first thing coming out of Mitchiku's mouth a Mizore drags her along talking to Kalypso.

"I though you said you wanted to be dragged sissy!" The youngest Hino sister giggles as the raspberry haired girl laughs at Mitchiku's misfortune.

"NO! I was being sarcastic!" The long haired girl yells and Mizore drops her ankles, making mitchiku give a loud 'ouch!'.

"You Bastard what was that for?!" Mizore looks lazily over her shoulder at her mad elder sister and grins a sloppy grin.

"You said stop dragging you so i did... Dont be mad bro." Mizore pats her shoulder before running to catch up with Kalypso.

'Im going to kill that girl one day...' Mitchiku shakes her fist in anger at the younger girls.

As the three girls walk on a figure appears in the shadow of a tree.

Long blonde wavy hair tumbles down their shoulders with messy side bangs and dark emerald eyes.

"So this is who i'm supposed to assist in the mission, i suppose i can deal with the younger ones but the one called Mitchiku..." The blonde shakes her head but follows them nevertheless in the shadows of the trees.

"Hey Mizore~?" Kalypso asks, only an hour later to the sitting black head.

The trio stopped for a break at a near-by amusement park for food and resting.

They only planned to wash up in the bathroom but, many jewels later they rode many rides.

"Hmmn? What is it?" Mizore opens one brown eye to look at the raspberry girl.

"There's someone in the shadows creepily looking at people." Kalypso sits down and tips her nose at the tree.

Mizore's eyes look over and narrow slightly.

"I've noticed people like this in the shadows. Whats going on?" The black haired mage stands up.

"I have no idea but i know one thing, i recall having a strange feeling of my magic being drained on those rides and if thay have anything to do with it i want to know." Kalypso nods at Mizore and walks with her to the person in the shadows.

"Hey you!" Mizore shouts at the cloaked figure, gaining their attention.

"Yes, mage?" White hair pokes out from the nape and tail of the cloak and silver eyes peer at them.

"Whats with the hood man? Let me see your face." Mizore walks up to them but the person smacks her hand away.

"Don't touch me, legal guild vermin!" As soon as the person shouts that everything stops.

All the hooded figures stand out black in the now white setting, mages stay colored while citizans freeze in white.

Thw figure that yelled takes off their hood to reveal a feminine face and a scar.

"W-what is this?" A random mage yells out only to be blasted by black lightning.

"You must all be wondering why only magical people are moving..." The white haired girl says, steering her eyes to look at them all.

"You all were brought here to be killed..." Cries out outrage and anger suddenly errupt from the mages in the frozen crowd and the hooded figures release magic on them.

"You see our guild doesnt like you legal guilds and we plan to kill you all..." A random cloaked figure says, standing next to the white haired girl.

"And why is that?" Kalypso calls out, drawing attention to her.

"You eliminated our guild a long time ago... It was called Dragon Scale... Dear Mermaid..." The white haired girl smirks and blue dots appear around her, starting to connect.

"You may not remeber you currents but the master does. And because of you all these mages are going to die..."

Mizore's lip curls into a frown as a golden glow surrounds her.

"I dont think so, killer..."

-Line has a coffee break now.-

Dilath stands next to a tree with her purple hair blowing softly, easily seeing the legal guild members standing there.

"Hehe, the'll never know..." She picks up a small cloth doll with green hair and orange eyes.

"My dollie, you have come to be of use..." An evil grin spreads upon her face as the doll stablizes into plastic and a rumble starts on the ground.

"Dance... Ballerina..."

-another line-

A rumble sensation starts on the ground, knocking the mage over ad making Keylian drop his ramen.

"Huh..." Toshi wonders as everythig goes silent and Alexsis inches away from Keylian.

"Oh no... He dropped his ramen..." The green haired girl runs and hides behind the shimmer mage who laughs.

Toshi's eyes flicker over to him as a flash of purple flies past Lucina.

The vampire turns around, looking at the place where the wind blew.

"Whats wrong Lucina?" Mark looks at her and her eyes narrow.

"I felt a gust of wind..."

"DUCK!" Ark yells, interrupting her and grabbing Lucina's arm, dragging her down.

A skull flies over them and lands in a tree, destroying it.

"What was that?" Friday exclaimsnas a question, standing up with her hair blown to one side.

"Him." Keylian points at a man with white hair standing on a tree.

"I missed..." He mumbles and jumps down from the tree.

"Who are you?" Mark demands, his eyes narrowed and anger building up in him.

"That doesnt matter to you..." He mumbles walking over to them to be stopped by a scythe to his throat.

The curved silver tip rests on the base of his throat making a small dip.

"Tell us who you are..." The re-quip mage with random hair demands, Friday behind her with a spell charged.

His empty like eyes connect with hers for a second and he glares.

"As i said, none of your buisness-" a dagger flies by his face, making a small cut.

"Guys, violence won't do any-"

"Shut up Ark." The green haired teen sighs and shuts his mouth.

"He's from the guild that took our top priority, Toshi!" Alexsis calls out, a small green panel infront of her.

"You're getting annoying..." The dark mage says and starts saying a spell.

"Bone-make: hand." A huge bone hand tears out of the ground and lifts the dark member into the air, sensig the scythe flying.

"What the hell? BONE MAKE?" Laura yells in surprise.

"Re-quip!" Yells Toshi and a bright silver flash appears, fading away to show Toshi in white armor covering up everything but a small part of her heel on the left foot.

"Achille's Armor..." A long sword with scales attached to the hilt appears in her right arm.

"Re-quip magic?" Mark asks Ark, whom standing next to him.

"Yeah, Toshi has the Greek and Roman set along with some of the pirate set and random ones from others."

"So her magic is like Fairy Tail's Titania?"

Ark nods.

"Toshi VS Erza... Who would win?"

"I thimk Erza would..." Mark mumbles.

"Dont underestimate Toshi. She looks weak but-!" A huge explosion goes of next to Keylian as he speaks with dust going everywhere.

"Holy hell that hurt!" Toshi jumps up from the dent made in the ground, her armor slowly shedding away.

"But, im not stopping! I'll stay out here guys! Go find Lucia's daughter!" The re-quip mage yells out.

"I'll join you as well, Toshi-san." Friday says, standing next to the other quip mage.

"Cool..." She nods and the other mages run off.

"Are you sure those two will be okay? He seems very strong..." Lucina asks, running in the lead with Alexsis.

"Dont doubt them! Those two are a even more dangerous duo then putting Keylian and Jachar together, which is bad." Alexsis grins.

"Ready for this?" Toshi re-quips into a white and black striped top croped to her belly with black pants under and boots, a feather boa hat on her head and a pirate sword in her hand, her Swash Buckler outfit that increases sword skill.

"Of course..." Different types of dangerous knives appear in Friday's hands, holding them between her fingers.

The two re-quip mages smirk evily as a small gust of wind blows.

"Well, this is going to be quick.." The dark mage says and the two women strike.

-linessssss are skipping-

After the group of mages ran off they decided to split up into different groups of two or three...

-line dance with Ark and Lucina~-

"So, why did we split up again? We dont even know where to go!" Ark complains as the teo walk through a random hall in the guild they found.

This builder must've really loved maxes because these two went through 90 turns an not even half as many halls.

"We did it do Alexsis wouldn't have to stress herself out..." Lucina replies, slightly amused by the green haired boy.

"Ugh, i wish i stayed behind to fight..." Ark hangs his head and walks right into someone.

"EXCUSE me Mr!" Snaps a voice. "Watch where you put your head!" Ark looks up from the accidently placement of his head to see a white haired girl.

"Oops, sorry..."

"You little twerp! You apologize after walking into my boobs, YOU SHOULD DIE FOR THAT!" the girl screams with white swirling around her hands.

"Im sorry! Gosh!" Ark yells at her as she sends a ball of white and clear at him.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THEN HELL?!" Ark screams and flips backwards, landing on his feet.

"DIE YOU LEGAL GUILD SCUM!" She shouts, her white eyes gaining a black rim around them.

"What the-?!"

"Blood Gods Bellow!" Yells Lucina, sending a torrent of blood at the white haired girl.

"Evoulve." The blood stops and freezes into ice before breakig into magical particals.

"Dont bother attacking me, mh evoloution magic will evoulve it to a statebof magical particals i can use." The white haired girl grins.

"Im Kira, meaning Dark, and your death." Kira grins insanely and white magic forms around her.

"Tch, i guess my magic comes to use here..." Ark puffs out his cheeks and blows onto his palm, a small white bubble appearing and expanding to fit his palm.

"Elemental Bubble: Air Bubble!" The bubble expands to fit his whole hand in and shatters knto white sparkles and rains on him.

"What did that do?" Lucina demands, clearly confused.

"really? A little SPARKLE show?"

Ark grins and places his hand out.

"Air Blast." Air from the air around them sucks into his palm and swirls before blasting out a Kira.

"Elemental Bubble? That was air bubble!" Laughs Kira a the air starts to subside, showing her hair and outfit all windblown and crazed eyes showing.

Her eyes cross and blood runs down her arms.

"Your evoloution ends here..."

Lucina smirks and steps up, matching to Ark.

"Your blood... Is it sweet or bitter?" A santanic grin spreads across her face.

-line end-

The fates have clashed to show the dark guild.

People have split up and mermaid is trapped.

What shall become of our favourite people?

"You'll find out my dollie..."

End of Chapter.


End file.
